Network computers contain a variety of electronic components such as a motherboard, connectors, a hard disk drive and the like. Each of the components is rigidly mounted to an internal frame or chassis. A thin profile, external housing or enclosure is removably attached to the chassis for allowing the user access to the components. The enclosure also protects the components from physical contact and shields the components from electromagnetic interference (EMI). In a network computer, the clearances between the components and the enclosure are minimized in order to reduce its overall size as much as possible.
In the prior art, enclosures for network computers have been formed from a variety of materials including metals and plastics. The tight clearances of network computers require those with electrically conductive metallic enclosures to somehow protect or insulate the internal components. The components could be damaged or destroyed if they accidentally contact or ground against the metal enclosure. An improved network computer design for protecting internal components is needed.